


[授权翻译] Threat Detected 发现威胁

by wuyanzhinv



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Florida, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Miami, Recreational Drug Use, Xavierine - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyanzhinv/pseuds/wuyanzhinv
Summary: Charles迷恋他的保镖Logan很久了。Logan勉强抵挡住了诱惑，直到一个毒品贩子转移了Charles的注意力，Logan才意识到他必须采取行动了。





	[授权翻译] Threat Detected 发现威胁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Threat Detected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683652) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 

Logan知道Charles Xavier想要他。

他年轻的客户把这一点表现得很明显，尽管Logan并不确定Xavier是否是故意让自己的兴趣显得如此明显。毕竟，观察是Logan的工作，他注意到Xavier的目光在自己的胳膊、手和胸部停留过多少次。

Logan也不是对他不感兴趣。不幸的是，他确实感兴趣。但是作为一个年轻、富有的社交名流和学者的保镖是一份他想保住的轻松工作，以及他希望尽可能地保护他的客户。不过已经很久没有人威胁过Xavier的生命了……Logan很确信Charles雇佣他更多的是为了他的陪伴，而不是其他的什么原因。

Logan曾经经历了两次战争，两次战争里发生的事情太多了，所以只要有人问起他的过去，他就会告诉他，他已经看到了人性最丑陋的一面，他很高兴自己再也不用生活在那个世界里了。

今天他和Xavier一起在迈阿密，为了参加生物学新前沿会议。尽管Charles只有22岁，还正在写遗传学硕士论文，他已经被邀请在昨天举行的盛大招待会上做报告了。会议还有两天才结束，但是当Charles说他想逃掉会议去游泳时，Logan并没有感到很惊讶；Charles对于玩乐和他对于工作一样努力。这让Logan花了好一段时间才能理解这一点;他不能被刻板地认为只是一个迷人的调情者或者是一个书呆子的科学家；他是这二者的结合，这种两面性对Logan来说有着致命的吸引力。

“你觉得我会被晒伤吗?”Xavier从躺椅上问道，他正躺在Logan前面几英尺的地方。

他当然会被晒伤，他是Logan见过的肤色最苍白的人。但这也给了Logan一个长时间观看Charles几乎赤裸的身体的借口，他只穿了条百慕大短裤。“是的，”他过了一会儿才回答。

“我想我不能期望说服你来给我涂点乳液吧？我的意思是你的工作应该是保护我的身体（译者注：guarding my body，Charles在开关于bodyguard的双关玩笑），不是吗?”每当Charles在调情的时候，他总是放肆的咧着嘴笑。

“我不认为太阳是个威胁，”Logan咕哝着，不情愿地走近Charles，接过了那瓶乳液。他挤了一些在手上，然后把它涂在Charles的肩膀上。他那里已经开始长出了雀斑，但是在肩膀下方的背部，他的皮肤光滑、苍白、没有一丝瑕疵，Logan发现自己已经在想象把他的手放在这个腰部的两侧，或者臀部上的样子……

Logan清了清嗓子，把瓶子递还给Charles。“你应该多穿一点，”他粗鲁地说，然后移回几英尺外的椅子上。他穿着牛仔裤和一件深色T恤，里面还穿着一件有纽扣的深色衬衫——天气太热了，他满头大汗，但至少这件外罩是短袖的。

Charles也许生气了，但是Logan看不到他的脸。幸好——不然他真的受不了那幅撅嘴的画面。这总让他想把那红润的下唇吸进嘴里。

“你穿得太多了，”Charles喃喃地说，声音刚好够Logan听到。“如果你让自己舒服一点，真的会让我陷入危险吗?”

你根本不知道，Logan想。他大声地说:“如果我脱下什么东西，我隐藏的武器就不会那么隐蔽了。”毕竟，他的左臂下夹着枪套和枪。

“我想这正是我想要完成的目标，”Charles说着，看着Logan，带着一丝得意地笑。看到Logan面无表情的脸，他又叹了口气。“不管怎样，我们在佛罗里达。炫耀你的枪可能是得到一个约会的最好方式。”

Logan哼了一声。“不幸的是，我并不是在寻找一个约会对象。”

“好吧”Charles叹了口气，伸了伸懒腰。Logan看着他，因为他戴着太阳镜，而且他的工作就是看着他。不过主要还是太阳镜的问题。

“你认识什么能弄到大麻的人吗?”Charles突然问道。

Logan被问得措手不及。他知道Charles喝酒，但据他所知，他的客户不抽大麻。“什么？你想……你想抽大麻吗?”

“是的，非常想，”Charles愉快地说。“我以前吸过一次，感觉很好。这让我想起了一个美好而放松的日光浴，就像今天一样。”他看着Logan。“你以前住在迈阿密。你认识什么人吗?”

Logan想说不，你不应该那样做，但那会使Logan成为一个伪君子，因为他自己时不时地会吸。Charles是个成年人，有能力做出自己的选择。但这并不意味着Logan会帮助他做这些。

“不，对不起，”他撒谎说。因为他确实认识一个人，甚至这个人就在附近。不过并不是一个Logan特别喜欢或者想见的人。

Charles若有所思地看着他。“你在撒谎，”他平静地说。

Logan不安地挪了挪身子。这孩子怎么总能知道这些事？“介绍你和毒贩认识可不是我的工作。”

Charles撅起了嘴。“那么，我应该开始四处打听吗？我是不是应该在Craigslist上发些东西?”

“你想坐牢吗？大麻在这个州不合法，Chuck。如果你开始四处打听，就是在自找麻烦。”

Charles疑惑地看着Logan。“而你的工作就是让我远离麻烦……不是吗?”他急切地靠向Logan，压低了声音。“我不是要你和我一起吸，尽管那会很有趣......只要帮我安全地得到一些就行了。我知道你认识什么人。”

Logan叹了口气，摸了摸前额。“是的，我认识一个人。”Lehnsherr 以前也是个军人，曾在阿富汗Logan部队服役。他曾经是一个好士兵，尽管他和Logan从来没有亲近过，然而他一离开军队，就变成了一个坚定的反政府主义者。他靠卖各种各样的毒品赚钱，过着与世隔绝的生活，这些钱并没有作为收入上报给一个他不再愿意通过纳税来支持的政府。

仔细想想，按照佛罗里达州的标准，他其实并没有那么奇怪。

Logan对Lehnsherr有些怀疑——但他很谨慎，而且卖的大麻品质不错，而这正是Charles现在所需要的。

Logan站了起来，“所以我们到底去不去?”

Charles睁大了眼睛，微笑着爬起身来穿上衬衫和凉鞋。他拍了拍自己短裤的口袋，以确保自己带着钱包和手机。“准备好了!”

**

Lehnsherr 住在一个改装过的独立车库里。他热情地向Logan打招呼，然后看到了Xavier。

他的表情凝固了。

“你好，”Charles像往常一样带着迷人的微笑说。

“Erik Lehnsherr，”Erik用一种温暖而亲密的声音说，同时伸出手与Charles握了握。

看到Charles的脸变红了，Logan眯起了眼睛。“我是 Charles Xavier，”他的客户说。

Logan在两个人中间来回看着，他们的手还没有分开。他清了清嗓子。“只是来买点东西， Lehnsherr。我们很快就走。”

Lehnsherr似乎刚意识到Logan还在那里，惊讶地看着他。“当然，”他平静地说，终于他妈的把手从Xavier的手上拿开了。“你想要什么？冰毒，可卡因，海洛因?”

Charles似乎被这些选项吓了一跳。“哦。不，不是。我只是在找大麻。”

Lehnsherr的脸上掠过鲨鱼般的笑。“我就只卖大麻。刚才只是在开玩笑。”

不，你才不是，Logan皱着眉头想，他看着 Lehnsherr取出一个木箱，拿出一个加仑大小的塑料袋，里面装满了蓓蕾和一个天平。

“请坐，我来称一下，”Lehnsherr说，他的眼睛盯着Charles的脸，以一种Logan一点也不喜欢的眼神。“你想要多少?”

“哦，我不知道，我猜是通常的重量，”Charles说，坐在提供的座位上，对着Lehnsherr笑得很灿烂。

“八分之一。他要八分之一盎司，”Logan咆哮着。他没有坐下。

当Lehnsherr开始称量大麻的重量时，他疑惑地看了Logan一眼。“你在赶时间吗?”

Logan没有回答，他正在从Lehnsherr住处的一扇窗户往外看。于是 Lehnsherr转向了Xavier。“话说回来，你和Howlett是怎么认识的的?”

Charles总是不好意思说Logan是他的保镖。通常Logan也不会这么做，但 Lehnsherr让他觉得很不平衡。他朝Charles点点头。“我是他的员工。”

“哦。”Lehnsherr把小袋子装满，微笑着递给Charles。“所以你还是单身，”他说。“60美元，请。”

Logan咬紧牙关，来这里可真不是个好主意。

Charles把钱递过去，看上去非常高兴。“我是单身，”他低声说。

“发现威胁（Threat detected）！”Logan突然喊道。“趴下，Xavier!”

距离他们上次训练到现在大概已经有六个月了，但是Logan很高兴地看到Charles弯下腰，用胳膊捂住头，就像Logan训练他所做的一样。事实上， Lehnsherr趴倒在地板上，对Logan而言，这甚至就更好了。Logan跑到Charles身边，抓住他的胳膊肘，Charles跟着他跑出去，坐上了他们租来的车，他的头仍然低着，手里紧紧抓着他的小袋子。

“趴下，”他们上车时，Logan命令道。他启动车子开了出去，看到迷惑不解的 Lehnsherr走到门口，正好来得及看到他身上的灰尘。Logan忍不住得意地笑了。

“你可以坐起来了，”Logan告诉Charles。“现在没事了。”Logan转到一条小路上，把车停在路边，关掉了引擎。“有……一件事我已经想了很久，我现在要做了。”

Logan看了Charles一会儿，前倾的身体暴露出他要做的事情是什么，他终于允许自己去亲吻Charles美丽的红唇。Charles显然很震惊，但很快融入了这个吻。这个温柔的吻很快变得热烈起来，因为Logan一直以来压抑的激情爆发了，然后他亲吻了Charles的脖子。

“或许人们应该更频繁地危及我的生命，”过了一会儿，Charles喘息着说。“操，Logan，我等这一刻很久了……不过我很好奇……你在那里看到什么了？威胁是什么?”

“不是那种威胁，”他解开Charles的衬衫的扣子，开始亲吻他的胸膛。“让我们回到你的酒店房间，兴奋起来，然后再来弄清这个问题吧。”

Charles高兴地对他咧嘴一笑，“听起来是个好主意！”


End file.
